Usuario Blog:CM Xavi/Administradores
Bueno, bueno, antes de empezar me gustaría indicar que como dice el título, este blog es solo para los administradores. Vamos a exponer unos problemas que tenemos los administradores a la hora de coordinarnos, por lo que si no eres administrador, abstente de comentar. No obstante, si no eres administrador y tienes alguna idea para ayudarnos, no dudes en comentar. Cualquier ayuda es bien recibida. Si por otra parte, no eres administrador y tu comentario no aporta nada, será borrado. Bien, habiendo aclarado eso, procedo a abrir el tema. Para empezar, recordaré que el actual equipo de administradores somos: Brett, Humberto, Fénix, Resizel y un servidor. Por si Fénix y Resi no se han enterado, diré que este blog ha surgido a raíz de un problemilla que hemos tenido con la actualización más reciente del blog de noticias sobre Hyrule Warriors. Una mala coordinación ha dejado bien claro que tenemos algún que otro problema a la hora de comunicarnos como administradores. Siempre he pensado que nosotros, como equipo, más bien dejábamos que desear, pero no me molestaba. Ahora, después de ver lo mal coordinados que estamos al querer actualizar un triste blog, he pensado que va siendo hora de dejarse de conformismos e intentar mejorar el engranaje de la administración. Aquí van unos cuantos detalles que creo que hay que mencionar: *Si nos comparas a nosotros con otro grupo de administradores, por ejemplo el de Wikidex o el de SmashPedia, te das cuenta de dos cosas a simple vista. La primera, lo poco comunicados que estamos. Nuestra comunicación funciona así: cualquiera de los cuatro habla conmigo y luego ya, si yo me acuerdo, se lo digo a los otros administradores. Yo soy la piedra angular de la comunicación, si me quitas a mí, como que la cosa se pone un tanto turbia. Entiendo que hay cosas que solo se me dicen a mí, porque al fin y al cabo yo soy el que más responsabilidad tiene, algo así como una ausencia. Ahora, en otros aspectos... Por ejemplo, dudo mucho que Humberto, Fénix o Resi sepáis de los proyectos de Brett, de que él se encarga de mejorar lo referente a Majora's Mask, así como la guía de The Minish Cap. O que Brett, Fénix o Resi sepáis que Humberto se encarga de las imágenes y de mejorar lo referente a enemigos de juegos antiguos como A Link to the Past. Y si lo sabéis es porque lo habéis leído en algún hilo, no porque lo hayáis hablado. ::Entre vosotros, no conocéis muy bien los proyectos del otro, pero los míos si que los conocéis de sobra. Sabéis de sobra que yo me encargo de manejar información de juegos recientes, así como sus noticias, y que mejoro lo referente a Ocarina of Time. Esto es un ejemplo de como la comunicación depende de mí, que yo soy el que articula. Esto a mi parecer hay que romperlo, y no solo para hablar motivos de la wiki, sino para conocernos más entre los administradores. *La segunda evidencia al compararnos con otros cuerpos de administradores, es la individualidad extrema. No confundáis, a mí me gusta en cierto modo la individualidad nuestra. Cada uno se marca un objetivo y lo va completando. Por lógica, poco a poco, cuando los proyectos individuales se completan, va quedando menos que hacer hasta que se llega a un punto en el que solo tenemos que trabajar algo común. Es algo así como cerrar un círculo, por muy lejos que empecemos a trazarlo, siempre acabaremos coincidiendo y cerrándolo. No sé si lo veis, pero bueno. xD ::Eso está muy bien, ahora, no estaría de mal que también hiciésemos proyectos entre varios o incluso todos. No es lo mismo editar uno solo todo un campo, que lo editen varios. No sé vosotros, pero a mí me anima ver que se colabora, incluso me motiva. No es lo mismo tener que hacer yo solo 200 artículos sobre Ocarina of Time, que hacerlo con otro usuario o varios. Estamos hablando que si somos dos, ya son 100 artículos, pero si somos cuatro ya son 50; y así sucesivamente. Tiene su parte práctica, por así decirlo. *Las ausencias, otro aspecto que nos perjudica. A ver, yo lo he dicho mil veces y lo seguiré diciendo, aunque seamos los administradores, Wikia es un hobby. Bien es cierto que no podemos tomar la wiki a la ligera pues tenemos responsabilidades, pero si alguno de nosotros tiene ocupaciones, esas ocupaciones no se deben de ver alteradas por la wiki. Si alguno tiene un trabajo que hacer o unos estudios que atender, pues no me extraña que se olvide de la wiki. Incluso si tiene planificadas algunas vacaciones o algún evento con sus amigos. A nosotros no nos pagan, si hacemos esto es porque queremos, así que ninguno de estos planes tienen que cambiar por la wiki. ::Ahora, eso no quita nuestras responsabilidades. Si aceptamos nuestros cargos fue porque queríamos ayudar, en cierto modo nos comprometimos a cuidar y mejorar la wiki siempre que tuviésemos tiempo y voluntad. A lo que quiero llegar, es que nuestras ausencias son muy normales y que no dañan a la wiki, para nada. Somos cinco, siempre hay uno de nosotros, quieras o no. Es muy, pero que muy difícil que nos ausentemos todos a la vez. El único fallo que veo es que a veces no avisamos de una ausencia y alertamos a los otros. Esto lo digo por mi mismo, pues esta semana pasada he estado ausente y no lo he informado a tiempo. *Por último, creo que algunas veces nos falta algo de compromiso/sacrificio. Actualmente, exceptuando a Humberto, todos los demás editamos muy de vez en cuando. Vamos, o así lo veo yo. Poniéndome de ejemplo a mí mismo, yo no edito como antes. Los que me visteis en el pasado sabéis de sobra del "miedo" que daba mi ritmo de edición. xD Pero ahora, estoy cansado, ya no me apetecen ese tipo de esfuerzos. Supongo que en parte es normal, pero a veces me gustaría tener un poco más de ritmo. Y creo que esto es todo lo que tengo que decir en cuanto a detalles que deberíamos de mejorar como miembros del cuerpo de administradores. Realmente no son unos problemas catastróficos, ni mucho menos, son detalles. Detalles que yo creo que si mejoramos, seremos capaces de darle una segunda revolución a la wiki. Bueno chicos, espero que os toméis vuestro tiempo para leer el blog y que me comentéis todo lo que pensáis sobre lo dicho en el blog. Y a ser posible, alguna idea o iniciativa para mejorar en algún aspecto, estaría bien. También comentarme si veis algún otro detalle que deberíamos mejorar y que yo no he puesto. ¡Un saludo! ;D Categoría:Entradas